


The Hysteria Killings

by DannyFreckels



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, Graphic Description, Love, Murder, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFreckels/pseuds/DannyFreckels
Summary: When Demencia disappears,it not only leads the workers of Black Hat Org. to catch on a killer on the loose,it changes the perspective of two specific ones. DementedPaper! Rated M for murder,torture and lemons?





	1. Dissapearance

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Reposted author's note:
> 
> Probably one of my darkest imaginations of all time,this story contains several things such as:
> 
> 1\. Blood. (Minor gore)
> 
> 2\. Swearing. 
> 
> 3\. Severe descriptions of murder,torture and assault.
> 
> 4\. Smut and lemons (maybe)

It's quiet.

Black Hat never thought he would think of that in this hell house. Something was off. Amiss. It felt strange.

Looking at the amount of paperwork he had to do for business, you can say he was definitely bored.

Black Hat stood up from his chair,and began walking towards the laboratoy where Flug was supposed to make inventions to sell.

tip. tap. tip. tap.

Footsteps.

Only footsteps can be heard in the silent house. No chaos. No screaming. No more. Nothing.

Black Hat soon arrived at the laboratory. Flug sat on his chair fiddling with his hands,waiting for Black Hat to scold. That's strange. Flug never finished on time. He usually did exactly at the deadline or after it. Never before it.

"Flug? I'm impressed." Black Hat stated.

"Yes,sir." Flug said with demotivation. He seemed otherwise like a part of him was missing. Incomplete.

"Where's your invention?" Black Hat asked.

"Right here." Flug then passed a black cube. The cube had a glowing green light in the center of the face that faced upward.

"I call this the Shifter. It can change into any weapon or object." Flug told Black Hat.

"Weapon? Does it mean it can change into a gun?" Black Hat asked.

"Yes." Flug answered. The cube morphed into a pistol streaked with green lights. "It's loaded with a large amount of bullets."

"How many?"

"Thousands. It runs out when the cube loses its battery."

"How long will the battery last?"

Flug smiled. Well, Black Hat could sense him smiling under his paperbag.

"With a modified nuclear generator,it should last around a hundred years." Flug stated.

Black Hat grinned. This was the hightlight of his day. An actual functioning product. There was only one thing he needed to know.

"Is there any flaws?" Black Hat asked. Flug usually made mistakes when he sometimes made an invention like the time he forgot to put an off for the security system.

Black Hat sensed Flug was smiling again under that paperbag of his. "No,sir. I made many prototypes before this final one. Tests say it has no flaws." Flug said.

Now Black Hat was happy. An invention that had no flaws? Incredible. Now all he needed was to make a commercial.

"Get the Cam-Bot,Flug. It's time to make a commercial."

With the Cam-Bot rolling, it was time.

"Hello there, my wannabe wrongdoers!" Black Hat spoke into the camera. "Here with another invention to annihilate the heroes!"

"Flug? What do we have here?"

"This is the Shifter. It can change any type of weapon such a rifle,pistol, sword and others. It won't change into huge objects such as miniguns, cars and non-handheld items."

"Thank you,Flug. Now let's try this out!"

The cube then morphed into a sword. With a glowing blade with the black hilt,it sure looked menacing.

"How strong are the blades, Flug?"

"They are more stronger than obsidian,the sharpest material on Earth."

"Order yours today! Make sure the heroes scream in pain as you stab them to death!"

Black Hat swings the sword behind him. The sword's blade catches Flug's face,with the sound of papers ripping.

Flug falls down with him looking like he just got hit in the face hard. He mumbles in pain under his breath on the floor while Black Hat continues slashing the sword around.

"Make sure to buy yours today!" Black Hat exclaimed before the Cam-Bot stops rolling the informercial

"Are you alright,Flug?" Black Hat asked.

"I'm fine,sir." Flug's paperbag was ripped in half from the blade. Flug began to rip the bag off of his face.

Flug's face has only been seen by Black Hat (of course) and 5.0.5. His brown shaggy hair hadn't been cut in days. His face looked sinister with scars looking as if he had clawed by a monster. The scars were caused by something more tragic (as Flug stated himself) but he won't say anything about it. Flug took of his goggles to rubs his face with his hand. His eyes were caked with cataracts also caused by the scars he had as one streaked across his face.

"Ugh." Flug then his goggles back on. The goggles now only helped have clear vision but also was able to see in different spectrums.

"How many orders do we have?" Black Hat asked Flug.

Flug took his phone from his labcoat. Reading what was on it definitely gave him a shock.

"What is it,Flug?"

"S-sir,w-we just got th-thousands if order for t-the Sh-Shifter." Flug said as the numbers kept going. The look of awe on his face definitely sealed the deal.

"We haven't got this many orders since Demencia's-" Flug thought for a while before resuming. "-Slithering Thing."

Wait. That was what was missing. Where the hell was she? She didn't wake up this late.

"Demencia! Where the hell are you?" Black Hat yelled.

No response. Zip. Zero. Nada.

Black Hat called for her again. Still. No response.

Black Hat called again,this time walking towards her room. Flug followed after him,calling Demencia as well.

Still.

No.

Response.

The door was ajar. Flug and Black stood at either side of the door ready to enter. Presumably,there wasn't a hero in there. It was otherwise something else.

Black Hat signalled to Flug with his hands. The message was clear: On the count of 3,we open that door.

Flug nodded.

With the cube Black Hat held,he morphed into a revolver. Flug had a cube with him as well and change it into a pistol. They nodded towards each other. Black Hat showed his left hand to Flug. Black Hat had one finger up.

Two.

Three.

Flug kicked the door open while Black Hat follows. They begin wave their guns looking for possible enemies. But the room is empty. No one, dead or alive was in there.

Where was Demencia?

The last time Black Hat saw her, was a few days ago if he was correct. While observing Flug making his inventions, Demencia had entered her room. He could sense she had fallen asleep. Where did she go then? Did she sleepwalk? Did she sleepwalk to a hero's home?

"Sir."

Black Hat glanced over to Flug standing at Demencia's window.

The window had a grille so that it could protect her from wandering off in the middle of the day or night. However, it was tampered with, as one of the windows had a hole in it as someone smashed it with something small. The grille was placed on the inside of the window making it harder for heroes or idiotic burglars. The trespasser had used the hole in the window to unscrew the screws that held the window in place make the grille a hinged door. Flug and Black Hat also noticed the hole was the only one there, meaning the trespasser had opened the window on the inside. This wasn't an ordinary crime. This wasn't a burglary or a hero as the King Wazuq's glove was still there and other valuables were still in the room. Whoever broken in, had their eyes on Demencia.

But who? Who was so insane that they would kidnap a lackey of Black Hat Organisation? Who was otherwise smart enough to break into the house without being detected?

Whoever it was, it was someone smart,insane and incredibly skilled stealth.

"Sir, according to the security system, it was shutdown the day Demencia dissapeared." Flug told.

"This person is smart. If he was able to hack the security system, able to control Demencia and not get caught, he knows what he's doing." Black Hat said.

He was intrigued that someone had manage to kidnap Demencia. Not that she was his favorite thing in the mansion, Black Hat hated her as she tried woo him into giving her a kiss. Black Hat hated affection, so he hated her.

Flug scratched his head in frustration, his brown hair a mess after it. He too disliked Demencia not for affection, but due to the both of them bickering and fighting amongst each other. Most importantly, she would mostly be the one to destroy most of Flug's inventions. That would make Flug quite angry to the point of trying to kill her with the hatbots and other inventions.

Despite all that,Flug otherwise had a somewhat okay relationship with her. Helped her when Black Hat kept rejecting her as somewhat of a brotherly figure towards her.

Flug seemed distraught enough,so he walked away probably to 5.0.5 to distract himself and hopefully be (ugh) comforted.

Black Hat could see why,Flug otherwise, had a pretty hard day for himself and this was probably the climax of it. He also needed to distract himself. Probably Demencia would come back. She would probably be fine.

If only he knew that the truth was more sinister.

-A day later-

In a hospital at night ,you'd expect the nurses walking,talking. Patients waiting. Others in beds and wheelchairs. A few in beds rushed by doctors. But nothing was compared about to happen.

Blood dripped from her stomach. Her hand was useless against the wounds. Dripping drops of blood down to the ground. A trail as clear as day can be seen behind. She walked up the stairs towards the entrance smiling under the gag on her mouth. Her green hair tattered with her blood. Yet she's still smiling, despite the face of everyone looking at her.

Everything is going black. She's falling.

With everyone rushing towards it wasn't just, because of her injuries, no, instead it was what item was over her mouth.

A strip of duct tape,in the center of it a white smile. A mark of someone, everyone knew.

A mark of hysteria.


	2. Investment

The silence is so loud.

Black Hat had never heard this much silence for the entirety of his existance.

He sat there looking at the amount of orders that people made for the Shifter. More than 1000 people had received while at least 3000 people were waiting for theirs.

He could see 5.0.5 cleaning his room with a vacuum cleaner. He smiled. He remembered when the vacuum cleaner was invented. He used the first one itself! Ah,the good old days.

He thought how humans would always try to find a solution to a problem. Always! If they couldn't do it, they have to find an explanation why they can't. Another thing he liked was that there were some humans they did awful, awful things. Killing other humans? They did that. Make mass weapons of pure destruction? They did that. Make things that were incredibly stupid yet others thought that they were cool? Yep. That happened.

Some humans as an individual would do many sinister things. Flug was an example. Although he would care for 5.0.5 as a son, he would like to do inventions that killed people, tortured Mojo Jojo (which made many people aware of his true nature) and sometimes experimented on other fellow humans.

Speaking of Flug, he seemed to have ditched the paperbag once and for all. When Black Hat oversaw him, he was no longer wearing his signature paperbag. When asked, Flug said that he was tired of the bag as it felt like it was ingraining towards him.

Then the phone rang.

Black Hat picked up the old fashioned house phone and spoke into it.

"Hello,Black Hat here. Who is this?"

"Hello,there Black Hat." said a stern, serious of a police officer. "This is Officer James from the local police department. We need to talk about one of your employees, Demencia."

'What?' Black Hat thought. What did she get to this time?

The police never really interfered with heroes and villains. While some would go to the side of heroes, humans were considered neutral ground with villains and heroes. If villains did more casualties, they would end up in more trouble as the law still existed and many laws still apply to crimes that villains committed.

However, in Hatsville, most of the law mostly goes to the side of villainy. Laws still exist but much looser.  
Black Hat had otherwise 'neutral' relationship with police as the majority usually were involved in bribery.

If the police were calling him, something must've happened.

"How is she?" Black Hat asked.

The officer on the phone sighed. "She is currently in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"She was stabbed 12 times in the stomach, arms and legs." Another sigh. "She managed to walk herself into the hospital before she passed out."

Stabbed? 12 times? It's impressive whoever they were able to do that to Demencia but Black Hat was surprised to hear that information.

"Anything else?" Black Hat asked.

"There is one more thing to say."

"Yes?"

"We believe we know who it is."

Black Hat grinned. Whoever it was, he should get punishment for whatever they did to Demencia.

"However,we don't know who it is."

Black Hat smile faded. They did not know who it was? What blasphemy was this?

A sigh comes through the phone. "We believe it is the work of a serial killer. "

"A serial killer?"Black Hat said. Black Hat knew a few in his existence. Examples?H. ,Jack The Ripper and others. What name did they give this one?

"What's his serial killer name?Every serial killer has a name towards the police." Black Hat asked.

"We dubbed him, 'The Hysteria Killer'. He got his name due to the panic it caused towards the public." the officer said.

"Does he have a signature?" Black Hat asked.

"He does. Every person he has killed, he would place a strip of duct tape and on that tape,there is drawn a white smile." Another sigh. "He has only killed around 4 people and Demencia was the fifth victim. She however,survived."

"So,do you think he will come back after her?" Black Hat questioned.

"Maybe,he hasn't done any activity yet. His attacks seemed to be almost random. Due to this,we can't determine if he will kill with a pattern or more randomly."

"Ah. I see. I'll call again soon. Goodbye." Black Hat said.

He put the phone down.

Well, there exists a serial killer in the city of heroes and villains. Whoever it was, can not only avoid the public eye but, could not be seen by the heroes that guard the city.

Shit.

He needed to say it to Flug. If he had to.

But what would be Demencia's condition? Bad, fine or critical?

Might as well go there himself. He's gonna call Flug.

-Later-

The heart monitor beeped.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Demencia was in a coma (Black Hat could sense it)and had an otherwise normal patient's uniform. Her hair was cut short and you could see that the red and green hair separated.

Flug was talking towards the doctor while Black Hat was mostly surveying Demencia. 5.0.5 was at home cleaning the home and with the more improved security system ,it wasn't going to be infiltrated.

Black Hat was looking at Demencia when Flug came over.

"Sir, she's will be in a coma for a month at least due to severe blood loss and several broken bones." Flug said.

Black Hat sighed. Not only did he lose one of his lackeys,he had a serial killer on the loose in his own town. So what happens now?

"Let's go. I need to get some air."

-Later-

Black Hat didn't do much for the first day.

All he did was simple: Do paperwork, check on Flug,prank on 5.0.5 and do more paperwork.

Black Hat thought that without Demencia apparently, was that the mansion seemed more empty than usual.

Flug seemed otherwise fine with the change at first but you could see that he was worried. Demencia was his creation,and even though he didn't like her at all after that,he still praised her as his first genetically modified organism.

Black Hat also didn't see any difference for 5.0.5. In fact, the bear seemed happier that Demencia. The keyword here is seemed. The bear actually missed Demencia. Imagine that 5.0.5 and Demencia were brother and sister that always fought each other. Now imagine that,one of them goes somewhere for a while. The other would be missing the fights they had.

That was the situation that 5.0.5 had. So Black Hat could understand that.

All he needed was something to do.

He hadn't done a lot for the past day, he might as well do something tomorrow.

Black Hat now sat at his chair,thinking.

He was mostly thinking about this 'Hysteria Killer'. What was it that made him special? What kind of moral did he have? Motive? Black Hat felt like he was a detective trying to solve this case.

He thought about it. There was something that he felt nostalgic over but yet it's been 30 years since he last used it.

Walking towards one of the storage rooms he had, he walked past old inventions, 5.0.5's cleaning supplies and other old things, he found what he was looking for.

A board that would help in solving murders.

He got it from a friend of a friend that was a corrupt detective. He mostly used it for analysis on serial killers such as Ted Bundy, the Killer Clown and the Zodiac Killer (which he gave up after a year).

Bringing towards his office, he placed beside his desk. Soon,he opened one of the drawers and took out a few pins, several coloured strings and a laptop.

Now, (insert some music from CSI)Black Hat then began researching. This was his past time. Analysing humans. He was otherwise fascinated by this humans that would awful, awful things like killing other humans in insane ways for crazy motives. He was also impressed that these humans would sometimes disappear in the wind. Gone. Untraceable. He would try to solve these kinds of incidents. Sometimes, he would solve the case but won't turn in the suspected killer. Other times, he would not solve these cases, yet this only happened on a few occasions.

Ever since the humans had created technology, he was pretty hooked with computers and gadgets. It also made looking answers for questions or guide for doing something much easier and without much effort. Now, he was repeating what he hadn't done in a few decades.

Asking around on this site called 'Reddit'(Yes,he has been looking on the Internet,I know.),he was able to talk enthusiasts that were interested in the Hysteria Killer,or THK for short, seemed to have a pattern. He kept researching and mostly putting all the points together on the board he had.

This eventually became his new routine:Wake up, eat brunch,check on Flug/disturb 5.0.5,do investigation, check on Flug and then sleep.

This went for around a week or so before Flug took notice.

Flug was walking past his boss's office when he noticed that Black Hat was looking at the laptop he gave him. He didn't mind much about it until he saw his boss doing it again the next day. Following this, Black Hat stood up from his chair and started putting pictures on the board (located next to his desk)with pins. Flug wasn't so sure why his bosses was doing it but he was curious. So with all the courage he could muster,he walked in.

"Jefecito, what are you doing?" Flug asked.

Black Hat turned around with a look of "I'm very fucking busy right now, so please go away."on his face. He promptly turned back to the board.

Flug proceeded cautiously to beside him. Looking at the board,he saw it more or less an analysis on The Hysteria Killer. It included the victims,how they were killed,and other information.

"Sir,why are you interested in this killer? Aren't you supposed to the police?"Flug asked.

Black Hat looked towards Flug and grinned. "Humans are quite interesting to see, aren't they,Flug?"Black Hat said.

"What do you mean,sir?"

"I mean look at you,Flug. You are the creator of mass weapons of pure destruction and chaos. Some humans would destroy others with atomic bombs. But the most interesting are these serial killers that would kill and torture others for their own amusement. Not only that,they would do impressive ways and sometimes are never caught."

"So?"

"This killer is one of the smartest I've seen. Not as smart Jack the Ripper but somewhere up there. So-"

"What I am trying to say is why the hell are you doing this?! Why?! This isn't you!" Flug suddenly shouted.

Black Hat was surprised yet soon went back to his calm state. "The reason I am doing this is kill that bastard who not only kidnapped one of my employees yet manage to torture and nearly killed her."

Black Hat then turned to face Flug and spoked sternly: "Now how about you,go back to work."

"Y-yes,sir."

Flug soon walked out of the office.

'What's with him?'Black Hat thought. Flug seemed to be different nowadays and he dared to get angry at him? Something was amiss.

Black Hat sighed and went towards his desk. He felt tired. Might as well take a quick nap.


	3. Trauma

Black Hat wished to understand humans.

He was always fascinated by the humans that killed other humans. The reason is always so strange yet it explains so many things.

He just couldn't solve this one.

THK,as in The Hysteria Killer, had apparently killed 5 more people while Black Hat and the law were investigating. Black Hat noticed the human was interested in patterns as in he would kill after a number of days. Though,the numbers will bore you so I won't mention it here. The most recent was yesterday when a mob boss was found dead in a luxury hotel room. Black Hat just couldn't understand wh-

And now his phone was ringing! Wonderful!

Black Hat reluctantly took the flip phone from his pocket and look at the number calling. It was an... unknown number. Unless this was a customer who decided to complain to Black Hat himself,he decided to answer anyway. Since, he decided he needed to tell the caller to buzz off.

"Hello?" Black Hat spoke.

"B-Black-kie?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Demencia? Why the hell are you using someone's else number?" Black Hat asked.

"I-I a-ask-ked-d t-the n-nurse if I c-could b-borrow h-her ph-phone and-"

"Demencia. I am going to come and see you. Just wait."

Black Hat ended the call.

He then teleported into the laboratory much to the surprise of Flug.

"S-sir! What is it?!" Flug exclaimed in confusion.

"Demencia is awake." Black Hat responded.

"What?"

"Get 5.0.5 and you drive. Get there as fast as possible."

-IIII-

Black Hat sat outside the ward Demencia was in.

Flug was trying to speak to Demencia while she was refusing to answer. She didn't seemed to answer any questions Flug gave her or even wish to talk to him.

Flug then came out of the ward with a sigh.

"She's not wishing to talk about me. She doesn't want to answer my questions!She just refusing to speak to me!And-"

"Flug." Black Hat spoked sternly.

Flug sighed. He seemed to be disappointed that Demencia wasn't talking to him,given his panic attack just now.

"Who does she want to talk to?" Black Hat asked.

"You,señor."

He didn't exactly have a choice.

When Black Hat walked into the ward, Flug went to go see 5.0.5 (left in the hospital play area, to the delight of kids). Now he was surveying the room. The curtains made the room seem like a cloudy day. Just gloomy. The calm before the storm. Demencia was looking away from the door. Her face was distant,thinking unhappy memories.

Black Hat sat down in a chair next Demencia's hospital bed. She noticed Black Hat sitting down and turned towards him. Her mismatched eyes were red from crying, as well as noticeable dried tears on her face. Her hair a complete mess. She then began sobbing and put her hands up for a hug. Black Hat complied and gave her a hug. Her body felt cold as the Arctic (believe him,that's from personal experience) and her hands even more colder against Black Hat's back.

"Demencia." Black Hat said.

They eventually let go followed by Demencia rubbing the tears out of her eyes. She answered:"Yes?" in a voice of pure misery, like the sound of a small kitten meowing at you at the side of the road.

"Demencia. I only ask one question. What happened?" Black Hat asked firmly.

"I don't know." She stuttered.

"What had happened?" Black Hat stated with more pressure onto it.

"S-Someon-ne t-took me s-somewh-where."

"What did he look like,Demencia?"

"He wore a black suit. And he wore a mask." Demencia stuttered to a stop. She then began sobbing.

Black Hat left her be.

She was clearly traumatised. It would be no use trying to force information out of her. She would keep on sobbing.

Black Hat frowned as he walked down the corridors of the hospital. There was something wrong about his employees. Demencia was traumatised as hell. Flug was more secure than usual. As for 5.0.5, well he's the same.

Shit.

He just didn't understand humans sometimes. Why did they have so many things complicated? Maybe he should just stick with his way. Just his.

Following this, he picked up Flug and 5.0.5 (he also managed to petrify some children)and went home.

Now he sat at the desk. The board had enough information to fill the Internet. Looking at the laptop on his desk,he reluctantly opened the computer. And opened the webcam.

Using the microphone implanted in his suit,he spoke.

"Hello there villains." He said. No enthusiasm. No calmness. No evilness.

"I am going to have say this. Black Hat Organisation will be uh... 'taking leave' for a while. You may know the reason. Ah. So. We will return. But be patient. Our products will still be on sale. Remember to buy the Shifter for a limited discount. And remember." Black Hat grinned.

"There will always be evil."

=IIII=

Flug couldn't understand why he had this feeling.

He had this for a while, yet could now understand.

He just didn't see at first.

"Hey, Flug."

She sat next to him.

Flug didn't seemed to notice her.

"Whaddya doing?"

"I'm working on an invention."

He turned towards her face. Looking into her eyes, he saw something...lovable.

He quickly turned his head away.

Only now he understood.

Why didn't he know before?

He sat there in his room on the bed. He laid down. His mind blank. Something felt wrong. He had crushes on girls before but that was back in schools. He just didn't understand.

Why her?

I mean, just why now?

He created her because she fell in love with Black Hat. And making her into a lizard person was simple. He never had these feelings before because he never intended to be feeling for her.

Flug knew what this meant. He just didn't know if it was unrequited.

He was in love with Demencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this on Fanfiction.net.


	4. Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first actual chapter I'm posting here.
> 
> Enjoy what unfolds here.

Black Hat looked at the package.

It had been a few days since Demencia had woken up from her coma. She had been undergoing therapy and rehab after her ordeal. According to her therapist, she had been slow in recovering from experience quite slowly. Despite that, she got along with some of the other rehabilitation patients. But she mostly kept to herself mostly by sleeping in hospital ward and only eating for the 3 main meals.

Black Hat decided to mostly let her take her time. Flug was visiting her almost everyday checking up on her. 5.0.5 was almost back to normal.

But Black Hat didn't expect the package to appear.

It popped up at his front door. Literally past the security system. 5.0.5 managed to bring it to him. Black Hat then scared him off.

The package now was on his desk. The cardboard box had a strip of duct tape to hold the lid down. On the tape was a messy handwriting with the address of his mansion. On the side was the words "To: Black Hat" written next to it.

Black Hat stared at it.

Without any hesitation, he held his finger and proceeded to cut the tape. Managing to not create a portal to hell, he got the tape cut.

Now what was inside?

Opening the box, Black Hat saw a MP3 player,headphones and envelopes? Those were from the old ages, right? The MP3 player had a sticky note in the same writing on the tape that said "Play this first."

Black Hat took the MP3 and headphones and proceeded to put the headphones into his ears. Looking at the MP3, there was only one song.

'Play this'

Black Hat pressed play.

"Hello."

The voice that spoke seemed young. But the person who spoke had a very sore throat and didn't seem hesitate.

"So, you like what I did to her?'

Black Hat knew who this person was immediately.

THK.

THK chuckled through the MP3. "I would like to keep this short. Inside the box I sent you, there should be three letters. They are labelled 'Day 1', 'Day 2' and 'Day 3'."

"They are a little bit encrypted. So I hope you can solve them."

Another chuckle.

"I hope you get more information on that little board of yours."

The audio then proceeded to repeat itself.

Black Hat took the headphones off of his ears. The little board off his? How could the bastard kn-

Black Hat went wide-eyed. He looked up to the security camera installed in his office. That's how the killer knew.

Black Hat turned his head towards the letters in the box.

"Sir?"

Flug stood in his office doorway with a laptop in hand. His goggles blinking.

"Yes, Flug. Come in."

Black Hat looked at the first envelope which was labelled 'Day 1'. Inside was a piece of paper with several coordinates. However, it couldn't be on Earth as there were so many that it filled the entire paper. The other side of the paper was blank.

He then took out the second one. 'Day 2'. Opening it, there was another piece of paper. It was a large grid that covered the entire paper with very small squares for it. Some of them were black. Others were white. The other side of the paper was also blank.

Lastly, Black Hat took out the last envelope labelled 'Day 3'. Inside was an actual letter. The strange part was that there was no words on it. Just scrambled letters. The back of it showed something... interesting. Black Hat was confused as soon as he saw it. At the back was a black and white picture of sculpture of Julius Caesar and underneath it was the word 'Sandvich'.

"Jefe?"

Black Hat turned towards Flug. "What is it, Flug?"

"I've forgot the tracker that I put on Demencia. Since it could track her, I checked on it. But... it was disabled."

"Hm? How so?"

"The tracker stopped tracking Demencia following her exiting town. But it had an alarm to retrieve in case it wasn't on Demencia for 5 hours. The tracker didn't show her location, her vitals, her health but it seemed like it was sending information to a different computer. I have only got it turned on again yesterday."

"Ah. Where is she, now anyway?"

"According to this," Flug opened and typed something on the laptop. "she is currently at the hospital. "

"Good."

"What are you looking at, boss?"

"The killer sent me this box. It has letters and an MP3 player."

Flug looked at the contents spread across the desk before picking up the MP3 player and listen to what was playing.

Black Hat observed the letters. THK was willing to give information but not with a challenge. Problem was,he had a meeting with other villains somewhere in the universe. The trip would take two weeks even in a rush. He sighed. He had make Flug the man of the house.

"Flug. You may know that I have a reunion tomorrow. "

Flug took off the headphones and answered: "Yes."

"There is a minor problem."

Flug tilted his head slightly. "What would that be señor?'

Black Hat told him.

"So, I'm going to leave in charge of the house."

Flug smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up."

The smile faded.

"You only have to do four things. First,take care of the house and make sure it isn't destroyed when I get back. Secondly, make sure Demencia manages to recuperate from her experience. Thirdly, make sure inventions and evil devices are delivered to the respected costumers."

"Alright."

"Lastly and most importantly, Flug-" Black Hat passed the letters towards him. "-decode these letters at fast as you can. If these aren't ready when I come home, you are fucked."

Flug flinched.

=-=-=

Flug wasn't exhausted.

He was just really busy.

First off, he had to basically run the bloody company he was working for. Secondly, Demencia had managed to isolate herself from Flug and 5.0.5 whenever they visited her. Thirdly, Black Hat asked to decode the letters which weren't easy and very difficult. He managed to decode the third letter which used a keyboard cipher (which was like 'qwerty' means 'abcdef' and so on.)and that first two were really freaking complicated.

But mostly importantly (and don't tell Black Hat),he had asked some of the doctors to perform laser surgery for his eyes. He decided mostly to correct his vision after saving up money for it from his salary. He decided to do one eye at time so that it will be easier to work instead of walking blind.

The problem was that work was more harder for him since one eye was not working.

Now, 5.0.5 was also busy since he had to deliver stuff to several orders that were close to them via a van (the bear can drive, just don't ask how he learned) so they had been mostly trying not make the company fall. They only got rest during night which 5.0.5 and Flug slept for 6 hours before going at their day.

Eventually,after a week or so, they manage to dwindle the orders they had close to them.

Flug now sat where he worked looking at the damned first letter. He looked at the paper that had hundreds of parentheses that held several coordinates that were not any particular order. For example, they were be otherwise small such as (14,12) and some were to go to insane numbers such as (100,81).

He gazed around the desk for anything he could find to help him. His eyes rested on a empty piece of graph paper that he would use to design some of his inventions.

His mind clicked.

Taking the paper, he took a pencil and began to fill the small boxes following the coordinates on the letter. He then stopped when he reached the last coordinate.

He grinned when he saw that it was a QR code. He pulled his personal phone and scanned it. Once scanned, it led to a website that had no Internet url.

Flug read it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Dear Black Hat Organisation,

It's been a rough couple weeks since the incident. Now, I just share a bit of the story. Parts you won't get that easily.

You see, tell your scientist that his security system is the worst I've ever seen. Although it protects the mansion, the system doesn't protect itself.

You already know happens next. Window, Demencia, blah, blah, blah. Drugged her with a needle so it was safe.

Then, I brought her to my house. It's a nice place. Nothing out of the ordinary. The special thing is that there is a basement in the house. I went there, parked my car, brought her in inside, then I put her in the basement.

Now,to keep someone captive, you have to have something that they won't break out easily. Handcuffs are the best ones. Put your troublemaker in a chair and handcuffed her around the arms and legs to the chair.

Then, I went out of the basement and went to do my thing. I won't mention it here since it's boring. It's what every person does.

Along a few several hours and a nice rest, I went back down to the basement. Guess what? She was awake.

She said,"What am I doing here?"

I laughed.

Went back up.

Now, torture is fucked up. Usually, people do torture to get information. Others? Just for fun. Exactly what I like.

Went back down.

She's trying to break free. Try hard as she might, metal against human strength may work but not all the time.

Walking towards her, I extend my arms and push her down. She goes down with the chair. Thud.

Wait, I forgot something. Shit. Ah well, whatever, nevermind.

Her hair however, is a nice addition. Tugging her by the collar, I pulled her up until the chair was upright. Her face was against my mask. Did I mention I had one on? No? I won't describe it here.

The chair now upright, I go behind it. The girl is hissing at me. I don't care. I look at the neon green ponytail that so long it covers miles. Finding the end of it, I reach into my pockets and pull out a pair of earphones. Untangling the mess, I put each of them into my ears. Taking out my personal phone, I look at the music playlists I had. Plugging my earphones into my phone, I played one that had around 5 good songs. Playing it, I took the ponytail and pulled at it. The music blasting my ears make me ignore the screams of pain.

I , for some reason,would walk in circles whenever I listen to music. Maybe it's ADD. I don't know how long I walked in circles with music blasting in my ears while pulling the longest ponytail on a girl handcuffed to a chair while she's screaming in pain.

By the time I heard the first song repeat itself, I looked back and let go. Long strands of neon green hair are in my hand. I looked at her. She had tears down to her neck. Her eyes red and panting heavily.

Putting the chair upright, I pulled the chair, and brought it to where I put originally. She was sobbing tears pretty badly. I had music still playing so I can only be able to tell facial expressions.

I went back and did my thing.

Now, I think that's enough for now. One down, two more to go.

From, THK.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Flug was speechless.

He felt like he had step into a demented mind. Insane. Psychotic.

He felt very tired too.

Flug didn't remember falling asleep. But he woke up to a phone call. He was groggy when he answered it.

"Hello?"

"FLUG!"

Flug jumped out of the chair and fell down onto the floor. Who the hell was talking to him?

"Flug?"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"It's me, silly!"

Flug recognised who it was immediately.

"Yes, Dem."

"Ohmigod,Flug! The people here are so nice that they-"followed by a incomprehensible fast talking about the hospital staff,rehab and on and on and on.

Flug didn't understand anything so when she stopped talking, he felt partially deaf.

"So?"

"They're gonna release me in the next few weeks. Ain't that exciting?!"

"Yes, it is exciting." Flug said while pinching himself.

"Dem, I need to ask something." Flug said.

"Yes?" Demencia replied.

"What happened?"

No answer.

Flug, while waiting for an answer, felt the tone of the phone call had dropped from enthusiastic to somewhere along the lines of 'You fucked up'.

The call ended.

Flug looked at the phone again. He felt the urge to call back.

But he didn't.

He knew it would be worse if he did that.

He stood up as 5.0.5 walked into the lab.

"Hey, there." Flug said to 5.0.5.

A bear hug was needed at this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> I hit out of the park with the word count. 
> 
> WELP. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT. 
> 
> So, the next chapter will have some Paperlizard fluff,Black Hat's return,Letter 2 nd 5.0.5.


	5. Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while,hasn't it?
> 
> Apparently, I thought I updated this but apparently not.
> 
> So um, here.

Black Hat wanted to hit himself.

First, the reunion he was going for was much longer than expected.

Secondly, it took a entire month for the reunion.

But mostly, he was fine with that.

Black Hat now stood at the front gate of his house. He hadn't called Flug yet. Maybe that bastard was sleeping.

Black Hat's security system only allowed people he trusted and the residents in the mansion. Using a retina scanner placed near the gate, he got inside.

To be honest, he felt he had nothing to do since Demencia wasn't around. So, when he got to go for a very long vacation, he at least had something to do.

He stood at the front door.

Black Hat knocked.

After a few seconds, the door opened. He was face to face to 5.0.5.

"Baw!"

"Hello." Black Hat said dully.

Black Hat walked in.

"Bring in my stuff and put it in my room,bear." 5.0.5 did exactly that.

Black Hat wanted to see the one in charge at the time.

Walking towards the laboratory, the house felt less familiar. Something was off.

He reached the lab. He could see Flug was drawing blueprint for inventions facing away from him. Black Hat grinned. He thought it would be funny if he scared Flug.

"FLUG!"

Flug jumped out his chair and the chair moved a few inches backwards. Flug caught the edge of the chair and promptly faceplanted into the floor.

Black Hat was smiling ear to ear. Flug now groaning in pain, stood up with the help of the desk.

Flug turned around.

Black Hat turned from amused to confused (Hey, that rhymed.).

Flug looked like he was, except he was wearing glasses. His eyes weren't grey anymore. He had dark pupils. His glasses had a round frame for the lens.

"Uh, s-sir. I c-can exp-plain." Flug stuttered.

"Explain."

"I, uh, asked some of the people at the hospital to help in an operation for my eyes. And uh-"

"Alright, that's it."

"So,uh, how do I look?"

Silence.

"You look like a nerd."

Flug's mouth quivered. He sat down on the floor,put his knees up to his chin, wrapped his hands around his legs and laid down in that position.

Black Hat wasn't exactly sure what was going on but it seemed traumatic.

"Don't mind him. He's just having high school flashbacks." A female voice spoke behind.

Turning himself around, Black Hat saw Demencia.

She was wearing her typical style of clothing. The black hoodie, those torn leggings,her shoes. Down to the detail, it was Demencia.

Her hair,however, was different.

The hair was otherwise cut short. Her red hair had grown up until the back of her head where the neon green ponytail would usually be. She had a hairdo of long hair with neon green part down to her shoulders.

She was no longer that lizard hat she usually had on.

Black Hat looked at her intently.

"Anything?" Demencia said.

Black Hat snapped out of his observation and was confused.

"Anything what?"

Demencia then gave the look of 'You asked me,what?' and said: "Anything to do around here."

Black Hat thought about it.

"Nothing. Just let me ask a few questions."

"Sure."

"When did you come here?"

"Yesterday. It was around morning when Flug picked me up."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Demencia cocked her head to the side. "Meaning?"

"Why are you talking so dull? What the heck happened to your enthusiasm?"

Demencia looked like she wanted to get out of there. "I uh, just don't feel like doing it today."

Black Hat squinted his eyes.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"I'm going to see Flug if your story is true."

With the snap of his fingers, Black Hat teleported to the lab.

"Flug!"

"Yes, sir!" Flug called out.

Flug came towards Black Hat, now wearing his goggles.

"Why are wearing those now?"

"Uh.. I was working on something that need these."

"Okay,okay. Flug, I need to ask you something. When did you pick up Demencia?"

"A few days ago."

"Okay, thanks."

He teleported back to where he was talking to Demencia.

Aaaaand, she's gone.

Black Hat could sense that she was right above him. He could hear her breathing.

"Demencia."

A sigh.

Demencia crawled down from the ceiling and now was sticking herself to the wall.

"Get down."

Another sigh.

Demencia jumped off the wall and landed in front of Black Hat.

"Go."

She went off.

Black Hat felt really tired. He could use some rest.

(Later).

Demencia was hiding something.

Black Hat was sure of it.

The issue was Demencia attempted to avoid Black Hat as much as possible. If she had to meet Black Hat for something, she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Flug seemed to be more enthusiastic about himself nowadays. He mostly had his eyes fixed, and mostly did a lot of the work within a day or two.

Black Hat gave a raise.

5.0.5 was still the bear he was. He still called Black Hat his father, but Black Hat ignored that. His main concern was Demencia.

He just didn't know how to approach her just yet.

He had so many questions to ask her such as ,what happened when she was away with the serial killer that took her.

So many questions.

So little time.

At least until that day.

It was a quiet day for the organisation. 5.0.5 was somewhere cleaning the mansion rooms. Flug was in the laboratory making blueprints for new inventions and Black Hat was in his office reading the daily newspaper. Demencia was nowhere to be found. She had been silent for the past few days.

Black Hat was unsure why she hadn't been herself quite recently. He could understand that her encounter with THK would traumatise her, but to the point where she wouldn't talk to any of the residents of the mansion was absurd.

That's when he heard footsteps.

From the top of the newspaper he was reading, he could see Demencia walking towards him.

Now, she shows up,Black Hat thought.

She then slammed her hands onto the desk, getting Black Hat's attention but not getting him surprised.

Setting down the newspaper, he spoke towards Demencia: "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk."

"About what?" Black Hat said before focusing back towards the newspaper.

"About you."

Black Hat was slightly surprised about this. What did he have to do with what was happening with her?

Demencia apparently got a chair from the dining room so that she could sit down at Black Hat's desk.

"I just need to say this." she said.

"I don't love you anymore."

Welp. Black Hat thought.

Part of him wanted to scream in utter joy and throw the biggest party and villain convention known to heroes and villains alike.

However, part of him felt strange. Why did this happen now? Actually, Demencia was otherwise delusional about her love for Black Hat. She didn't care about the rejection from Black Hat whenever she tried to woo him. She even misunderstood a plan that was meant for evil dominance of places. Instead, she thought that the plan was conquer the evil (which was Black Hat) so that he would love her.

So why now?

Black Hat asked: " What made you realize this?"

"Everything."Demencia answered.

"Every time I tried to impress you, you would reject me. Every time I tried to just get your attention, you would ignore me. And-"

Demencia was trying not to sob. But tears came out of her eyes like waterfalls. She didn't take this realisation lightly. Black Hat wasn't so sure on how to comfort her. Soon enough, sobbing turned to crying and now Demencia was face down on Black Hat's desk bawling her eyes out.

Black Hat was trying to make sure his desk wasn't flooded with tears of Demencia. Other than trying to comfort her, he had move almost all of his stuff off the desk in hopes not damaging any of his personal belongings.

"Demencia, please stop crying. You're causing a flash flood on my desk."

Sobbing still continued.

So, Black Hat left her alone.

Now, Black Hat wanted to mostly be positive about the whole situation. Firstly, Demencia, the ultimate fangirl of the millennium, no longer loved him! How beneficial that could would be towards him was insurmountable.

The only thing left was to mostly just get revenge on the bastard that started this. No one gets away with attacking his henchmen. They are valuable to him as much as the evil inside of him.

At least, he couldn't be more narcissistic at this point.

=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=

Black Hat usually never slept.

Around nighttime, he would secretly keep tabs on the inhabitants of the mansion. Mostly, he would spy on Flug to make sure he was doing his job.

If he ever got too exhausted, he would sleep for around a minimum of 2 hours.

Now,on to the point.

In some rare nights, he would be next to Flug (both of them wide awake), and Demencia would be hiding in the shadows of the laboratory. Black Hat and Flug could hear her crawling around so she wasn't that sneaky. 5.0.5 would be the only one asleep in those kinds of nights.

Unfortunately, this night would the worst kind of those nights.

Sometime during the evening, Flug managed to decipher the second letter.

The letter wasn't informative as the first one but it provided a video link.

Flug was willing to watch it first. But whatever he watched seemed to scare him.

Black Hat stood behind Flug as the scientist sat down at his workplace and opened a laptop.

"Sir, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

After clicking through several programs, it showed a video.

"Here we go." Flug said quietly.

The video started with a black clothed figure staring into what can only be assumed was the camera. The figure (that Black Hat could probably think was male and definitely THK)was on the left side of the screen, bending down to see the camera.

Following this, he stood up and reached for something off-camera. Behind him, there was sight Black Hat didn't want to see.

Demencia,on the floor,bounded and gagged with what appeared to be duct tape.

THK came back into the frame holding a black baseball bat. He then posed for what seemed to be a stance for golf. Taking pose,he swung like a golfer taking a shot for his ball.

Except, the golf club was a baseball bat and the area where the golf ball would've been hit was Demencia's face.

The sound was indescribable.

And it got worse.

It then followed with several hits towards Demencia's body. All being more recklessness and more brutal.

Then the laughter.

It was childish. Like a toddler seeing his parents making funny faces at him. Except this was a grown man hitting a woman's face.

Black Hat was unsure how to react. Flug was chewing his fingers in nervousness.

Then, nothing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Flug could only remember during and after.

Just around the video's midpoint, Flug felt a force that pushed him backwards. He yelped, but it was too fast to process. He could remember pain in his back and an ever so wonderful headache that he was all too familiar to recognise.

After what felt like a few minutes, Flug was brought back from depths of unconsciousness. He looked up before he stood. He could see his desk was the only thing damaged. The laptop he was using was surprisingly intact. A foot stepped into his field of vision.

He could recognize it was Demencia's foot.

After gaining his strength, he stood up. He had a massive headache. Through his fuzzy vision (since he was wearing glasses at the time),he could see a vague outline of Demencia's hair and a black mass to her side.

"Flug?"

He remembered that part. Everything else felt strange. But during his concussed state, he was helping Black Hat over to his room. He didn't remember anything about it.

Only one thing was remembered.

Eventually, he woke up after a (what felt like) very short sleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to remember what happened.

Somewhat in a daze, he stood up from his bed. His head buzzing in pain. He rubbed his temples trying to soothe the migraine.

He groaned as the pain subsided. As he crawled back into his bed, he attempted to sleep. However, he was wide awake. After thrashing around the thin blanket he had, he decided it was best to try and do something to pass the time. Flug was already in his work clothes. After putting his goggles, he went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

He personally would like a frappe or cappuccino but Black Hat wouldn't allow that in his household. With cup of coffee in hand,he walked quietly towards the laboratory.

As he walked over to his desk, he saw someone was sitting in it.

Walking closer, he could see that it was Demencia. Fast asleep on the desk.

"Demencia?" Flug said out loud.

She didn't seem fazed at first.

Shaking her shoulder with his hands, Flug was trying to wake her up.

"Hm?"

"Can you move?"

"No." She mumbled.

"Please?"

She did not respond. She passed out again.

Reluctantly, Flug went to the kitchen and went to grab a chair from there.

Then,again, he had done this many times before.

After the long walk to the kitchen and back to the lab while carrying a chair, Flug sat down next to Demencia as he sketched out the ideas he thought of.

He looked at Demencia at a glance before working on his blueprints. In the back of his mind, he had one thought that made him smile a bit.

She's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!
> 
> So I'm mostly going to try and make more stories. 
> 
> Hopefully. See you later!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Reposted author's note:
> 
> Will be continued in the next chapter.
> 
> Read and review.


End file.
